The Hidden Benders
by climbtreez
Summary: What will happen when Aang and the gaang stumble across a society of mysterious benders? Some kataang might come up but Im not sure as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Prologue: I've heard the stories. I've listened to the myths as they were exchanged around the campfire. I'm aware of the legends. Stories about people that could make you do anything they wanted. Myths about people that could make you fall in love or be consumed by hate. Legends about people… who could kill without touching you. I just never thought they were true. I just never thought that they were real._

The sun was slowly creeping its way into sky, lighting a green valley below it. An enormous bison and four bags lay in its soft ray. A winged lemur swooped down from a near by tree. It landed softly on one of the bags, which suddenly stirred and sat up. A boy crawled out the green sack, but immediately collapsed, clutching his stomach.

"Oh god, I'm so hungry," the boy groaned. His untied brown hair flopped over his eyes, partially obscuring his vision. He swiped angrily at the animal in front of him. The lemur took flight again with a screech. The sudden commotion caused the three other bags around him shuddered with motion and rise also.

"You're always hungry, Sokka. Why don't you go get us some food," one of the bodies said, rubbing its eyes as it climbed out of its sleeping bag.

"Fine, but you're coming with me, Aang, I could use you for fishing."

"No, I'm not going to fish for you, but I'll come with you anyways," the boy called Aang said, "Toph, Katara can you build a fire?"

"Sure whatever," said the girl apparently named Toph. The two girls promptly began to work. The girl named Katara commenced the search for tinder while Toph sliced branches with a strip of hard rock. Aang and Sokka started towards the river which babbled through the lower end of the valley. The boys hiked in silence as they admired the simplistic beauty of the mountains around them. Birds twittered to one another on nearby trees. The morning sun was warm upon their backs. The slight smell of meat wafted down wind from where the girls were cooking what little they had. Aang closed his eyes and absorbed it all in. The serenity of it all reminded him of his old life, living with the monks back at the temple. Calm began to consume him. The birds above them sang a familiar tune… one two… three… four… one two… three… four… one tw-

"COOL!"

Startled, Aang whirled around and sent a blast of air at the source of the noise.

"Ohf- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Sokka as he got up, rubbing his backside.

"I thought you were being attacked," Aang said sheepishly, "so, why did you scream?"

"Look at all the fish!" Aang turned to see that the dancing river he was standing before was literally darkened with fish.

Aang didn't reply. Instead he ran directly into the river. He appeared a few moments later, and sent a glob of river muck towards Sokka who just barely duck in time. Laughing, the water peasant jumped into the river to accompany Aang. Sokka proceeded to catch fish well into the morning, joking and laughing with Aang, who refused to fish but swam instead.

The sun was getting high when Sokka broke the surface of the water to discover Aang, running at full speed towards camp. Sokka yelled at Aang but as soon he did so, he got his answer. Not from Aang, but from a scream coming from camp. He too started to sprint up the valley. He arrived at camp soon after Aang despite his speed. Sokka quickly halted, sending up dust. A look of disbelief spread across his face.

_A/n: It kinda stinks but I like it. Review please_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avatar characters, I just mess with them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sokka found himself staring into the face of a man. He was standing tall in the middle of the camp sight. The man held himself in a way that meant trouble. He had a lean and muscular figure which was wrapped in a warrior uniform that neither Sokka nor Aang had ever seen before. It was a sort of long slender robe made from a thin dark purple material. The seams were long and complicated and the sashes were wrapped around his body many times, intricately braided, and hanging limply to his side. Strapped to his back was an extremely long sword with a red and black hilt. A flick of his wrist swept his long brown hair from his face. With piecing green eyes he examined the boys. The man gave a small smirk at their faces. He made a motion over his shoulder and three other men stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding woods. Two of the warriors were pushing along Katara and Toph. Katara appeared to be knocked out, and Toph had crimson dripping from her hair.

"Let them go," growled Aang. The man's smirk got only bigger.

"Now now, young Avatar, why be so rude? How about an introduction first. I am Ryo Takahashi, master bender of the Sonance tribe."

"I'll tell you again, let… them… go," the boy snarled. Sokka began to fidget with uneasy. He could tell Aang was on the brink of going into the avatar state. Sokka cringed.

"No, I don't think I will," Ryo said slyly. Slowly Aang and Sokka took their fighting stances. Sokka's boomerang quickly appeared in his hand. Aang prepared his staff in one fluid movement. Toph made the first move.

"Aang, don't try to fight them," Toph struggled to speak, "you don't know what they're capable of. They can really hurt you Aang." His staff began to lower. The boy emitted a soft sigh. Toph was a powerful bender. She had taken on ambushes single handedly multiple times. Nothing scared her. This was bad.

"Your friend is very smart Avatar. You fighting us would only lead to your demise, and we don't want that do we?" chuckled Ryo.

"What do you want with them?" Aang muttered.

"Well actually, it's you I want. For me to complete my quest I need you, young Avatar, and the information you can provide. If you come with me I will let these young folk go free," he waved his hand vaguely towards the girls. His smirk had grown to an enormous size. Aang bowed his head in defeat, refusing to look at the man.

"Ok, let's go."

"No!" Katara raised her head slightly. Her eyes were half closed and she too had blood trickling down the side of her head in a steady stream. "We're coming with you. We won't abandon you Aang."

Ryo's smirk turned to a frown. "Very well, Komura, you better take those two to the infirmary." One of the men nodded, and grasped the girls' wrists, "Sven," Ryo said, turning to the remaining man, "Take the one with the boomerang to the kitchen. He looks starving," Sokka's face somewhat relaxed as he was dragged away. _Three men came out of the woods with Ryo. But two left s-_ Aang was cut off by a low drone. He began to tumble into darkness…. Down… down… down…

_A/n: Woot! 2nd chapter. Hope you guys liked it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Avatar characters. I just screw with them. Though I did make up Ryo Takahashi and other the people and junk. You can't use them, don't try._


End file.
